death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Gufadgarn
Gufadgarn, the Evil God of Labyrinths, is a member of Vida's Faction and the creator of the S-Class dungeon, the Trial of Zakkart. Gufadgarn was one of the first Evil Gods to be tempted away from the Demon King Guduranis' army by Zakkart's acknowledgement and offer of defection, and regards himself as the First Disciple of Zakkart. Following Ricklent's prophecy that Zakkart's soul would soon return to Lambda, Gufadgarn created the Trial of Zakkart to help locate the reincarnation of their former teacher. After Vandalieu conquered the Trial of Zakkart, he became one of Vandalieu's servants and is currently possessing a vessel to serve by Vandalieu's side. Appearance As an Evil God, Gufadgarn was born as a race that could be compared to Earth’s spiders or antlions. According to Zakkart, his appearance looked like a creature resembling a spider or scorpion but not quite like either, made of masses of colored glass that were heptahedrons and hendecahedrons in shape. At the request of the first Zakkart, Gufadgarn had taken the form of a human-shaped Golem. When within the the vessel he prepared, due to misunderstanding compliments and jokes, Gufadgarn looks like a mystical-looking Elf girl with silver hair and golden eyes. The vessel's physical age was similar to Zadiris’s and looks like a beautiful girl with a mystical aura about her. The reason why this vessel appeared this way was because Gufadgarn had perceived “beautiful girl” to mean “beautiful female child,” and “cute girl” to mean “cute child.” Gufadgarn's vessel is also shown to be as expressionless as Vandalieu. Personality Background Gufadgarn was born as a result of the instinctual behaviors of the beings that were equivalent to ‘parents,’ and as he continued living on while following the same instincts, coincidence after coincidence brought him to the status of a god. That made up half of Gufadgarn’s life. Gufadgarn was born as a race that could be compared to Earth’s spiders or perhaps its antlions. The difference between his race and these Earth species was that his race could instinctively manipulate space-attribute magic, distorting space to create traps for members of other species that they would then feed upon. They were a primitive race that possessed almost no ability to think, simply obeying their instincts. Gufadgarn was the first of his race to become a god. But the moment he became a god, he lost his instincts. Because his was a race that simply set traps and waited for their prey, he had weak instincts for battle or hunting, and as they reproduced by binary fission, he had no sexual desires. And by becoming a god, he even lost his need to eat and sleep. What he gained in return was abilities that his original species did not possess – the ability to think and remember, and the power of a god. But Gufadgarn could not make use of these. His servants, those of the species that he had once belonged to, were unable to understand his desires. He found no meaning in bringing them prosperity or even in toying with them. Despite having become a god, he could not think of anything else to do with them, and so he simply spent his days doing the same things that he had done before becoming a god. The only difference was that his traps became larger and more complex. Before long, Guduranis became the new Demon King, took control over the world and began the invasion into other worlds. Not even understanding the concept of disobeying, Gufadgarn naturally obeyed the Demon King and joined the invasion of Lambda. In Lambda, with the circle of reincarnation system created by the Demon King and the monster generation that utilized that system, the traps created by Gufadgarn functioned effectively as Dungeons. But there were already others who possessed such power, far more powerful than Gufadgarn, such as the evil god of demon castles. In addition to that, many evil gods gained the ability to create Dungeons due to the Demon King’s influence. Thus, Gufadgarn simply remained forgotten among the other gods. That was when the champion Zakkart called out to Gufadgarn. Zakkart accepted Gufadgarn, acknowledging him as a desirable and necessary ally.Chapter 177 Chronology Powers and Abilities As the title "God of Labyrinths" suggests, Gufadgarn's expertise lies in both Dungeon Creation and Space-Attribute Magic. Gufadgarn is responsible for the creation of both the massive Trial of Zakkart dungeon, which has been unconquered despite attempts by numerous adventurers and members of Vida's races for 100 years. Gufadgarn also built numerous dungeons throughout the southern side of the Boundary Mountain range, including multiple dungeons to contain corrupted mana and dangerous monsters, like Demon type monsters, from constantly attacking the numerous nations that make up Vida's Faction. Gufadgarn's control over Space-Attribute Magic is also so powerful, Gufadgarn transports the entire Trial of Zakkart to new locations throghout the Ban Gaia Continent multiple times a year. - The evil god who serves Vandalieu in the background in a vessel that has the form of an Elf girl… It could possibly be said that she shares some similarities with Banda. Her powers are reduced due to the fact that she is residing in a vessel, but her magic and precise control remain intact. The only gods capable of controlling space-attribute magic as freely as her are Zuruwarn, the god of space and creation, the evil god of the magic castle who has been sealed by Alda’s forces, and the high-ranking subordinate gods of the space attribute that are a part of Vida’s faction. However, Ark, the champion who was chosen by Ricklent, was also said to be capable of precise control over not only time-attribute magic, but space-attribute magic as well. Trivia * As a god, Gufadgarn has no discernible gender, having initially been a arachnid-esque monster composed of transparent geometric shapes from the Demon King World, and appearing as a rock golem when interacting with others inside the Trial of Zakkart. * Due to Gufadgarn inhabiting a vessel that resembles an Elf girl, Gufadgarn is recognized as a girl and participates in the bust ranking.V8 Character Summary Page Part 1 * Much like the Eighth Guidance, Gufadgarn fanatically revers and worships Vandalieu. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Vida's Faction